Don't Say That You're Not Interested
by OreosGoRawrEatMe
Summary: It was simple. They were shoved into the library's private room to study and be occupied while Asuma secretly prepared a party, like he did every year. But... "We should learn." "Learn what?" "How to kiss." "On?" "Duh! On each other! What did you expect? On teddy bears?" Things don't always work out the way either one of them wants to. xHappy Birthday, Shikamaru and Ino!


**Okay, here's my failed attempt at writing a ShikaIno/Naruto fanfic. It's my first time, soooo yeah. I recently got re-obsessed with Naruto over the summer. Haven't watched it since I was kid then NigaHiga had to start making references to it and I was starting to miss it, too. So, I've been rewatching the original like crazy(And reading fanfics too!) ****I can't wait til I get to Shippuden. This is one of the pairings that I still love from being a kid. I realized that the characters that I used to hate, I love now, _and _I like a _lot _more pairings too. I found out Shikamaru and Ino's birthdays a long time ago and I think the only reason I still remember it is because it's so close to mine(two more days! xD) **

**Inspired by an old NaruSasu one-shot I read a LONG time ago.**

**Disclaimer: Pshh, Do I look like I understand Japanese?**

**Ps. I was going to add something at the end since today's Ino's birthday and not Shikamaru's, but my brother is rushing me, so I guess I'll add it tomorrow. Review por favor! And, I just found out yesterday what happened to Shikamaru! (**even if I don't read the magna. xD**) I swear if he dies, I'll slap him! Just kidding, but I will cry. It's sad enough that Neji's dead. :(**

* * *

"What a jerk! I still can't believe Asuma-sensei is making you do work on your _birthday,_" the blonde sitting in the chair across from him huffs out crossing her arms over her chest. "Pretty messed up if you ask me."

"Oi, pig, you do know that he told you to come with me because tomorrow's your birthday too, _not_ because he wanted you to keep me company." He retorts, but quickly decides to change his answer and shrug when a glare is sent his way. "Okay, maybe it was a little of both."

She slams her hands on the table as she stands quickly causing a couple of the scrolls she was looking at to fall to the floor. "Shut it, _bum! _You know you _love_ my company and I decided to _listen_ to him because I didn't want you to be bored when you're _supposed_ to be enjoying your special day!"

What.

A.

_Drag!_

They're supposed to be quiet in a library and he figured she wasn't going to be so troublesome when Asuma-sensei basically shoved them into this sound-proof and private room in the library(reserved for ninja at work) to research... you know what? He didn't even remember what they were supposed to be doing anymore! They've basically just been reading through books and scrolls learning things they didn't know, talking about everything and nothing(which is really weird to both of them), laughing their butts off at something one of them twisted into being something completely different, and he had to admit. He is enjoying her presence a little more than he'd like to let on.

So, clenching his jaw, he forces out, "Thank you, Ino, for making research a little more enjoyable." Asuma and the others were probably fixing up some kind of party for them anyways.

Ino lowers into her chair, her eyes softening into something that seems genuine, but her head tilts to the side and her irritated frown turns into a smug smile. "See, Shika, was that really that hard?"

Shikamaru unrolls another scroll, adding onto the mess that was forming on their table, and settles with ignoring her and focusing on the work that their sensei assigned them to do. Evidently, she decides to follow suit until she comes to realize something.

"Wait a minute." Her eyes narrow at the textbook in front of her finally understanding what the Nara meant. "He's making me work because of my birthday, too... that jerk!"

Shikamaru simply smirks at her before turning his attention back to the scroll laying in front of him; a comfortable silence falls over them. He opens a text book, suddenly remembering the village he was supposed to be taking notes of. He pulls out the papers that he had been scribbling on earlier before he and Ino became extremely bored and got sidetracked. The Yamanaka across from him was furiously looking through many scrolls and books, her eyebrows knitted together and her teeth nibbling on her bottom lip in deep concentration. She gives out a frustrated sigh plopping down in her chair before propping her head up with the palm of her hand giving up on whatever she was desperately trying to learn more about.

He isn't bothered by her sudden outbreak. Until she sighs again, only it's a short, almost silent, exhale of breath this time, so he chooses to ignore it. The fifth time, his eyes flicker to hers briefly and she immediately looks away, red dusting over her cheeks. The sixth time, he feels a pang of annoyance. By the eleventh time, his eye is twitching in irritation. Not only has she been sighing for the past sixteen minutes, but each sigh is louder and even more dragged out than the last.

How is he supposed to get any work done?

Something has _got_ to be done.

"Ino."

Her head shoots up, her teal eyes wide. "Yeah?"

He rolls his eyes before asking, "What's wrong?"

She furrows her eyebrows in confusion. "What do you mean?"

He deadpanned. "You haven't been able to sit quiet for more than 4 minutes since we finally started studying," the shawdow-nin pauses in thought. Obviously, from the way she kept sighing louder and longer,plus he _knows_ her, she wants either something or attention. He leans forward in his chair feigning interest. "So, what's bugging you?"

She sees through him, but normally she'd tell him anyways. Instead she... blushes... _again._ He's never made her blush. He's not even sure if he's even seen her blush, especially not twice in the last ten minutes. "It's... um... it's just that...mm," the mind wanderer stammers on desperately trying to figure out how to put this.

This surprises him even more because she rarely loses her composure, _especially _around him.

Ino decides to not tell him. She offers a nervous smile quickly waving him off. "It's... um, it's nothing."

Shikamaru eyes her for a moment, hoping that maybe the Hinata in her will leave to put him at ease and that she'll solve her problem on her own if she really doesn't want to tell him, before turning back to the book in front of him. She sadly looks at the unraveled scroll displeased at not finding what she was looking for. She can't help the small sigh the escapes her lips before jumping as her best friend slams his fist on the table. "Troublesome," he mutters.

"Shikamaru," Ino whispers cautiously reminding him, _again_, of Hinata. Okay, she's officially scaring him.

"Hm," is his response.

"Um," She twiddles her fingers smiling softly, "you see," She motions to all of the messily splayed out text on their table and she pouts in frustration putting a hand on her hip. _Finally_, she's acting like normal Ino. "There's stuff written about _everything, _but—" Her voice falls flat, she slowly sits back down, and she frowns. She doesn't know how to ask him this because this is the guy that she's known her entire life and, and it's embarrassing! Curiosity is getting the better of her, but this is Shikamaru! Her nerves are powering over her curiosity! Not only has _this _been bugging her, but, recently, he's been bugging her too. Not directly, obviously, but the irritating feeling of something not being said. The feeling of her not being able to figure out what _that_ is.

"But what," he drones out interrupting her thoughts.

Brown meets blue and he can immediately see how bad, whatever she's trying to say, is troubling her.

Ino looks down to her lap not able to look him in the eye. "Why isn't there anything written about kissing... and stuff?"

Shikamaru gaps because that did not just leave Ino's mouth. Her voice had died at the end, but he still caught everything. He just, no, Yamanaka Ino did not just ask him about kissing. Why was she asking _him_? Shouldn't she already know about kissing? And if not, why not ask a girl or an adult or someone? He wasn't expecting a lot of things on his birthday, but this was definitely at the top. "Kissing?"

"Yeah..." Ino trails off twirling the string of a scroll around her finger occupying herself with everything but the subject that she had just brought upon the two of them.

And he just has to ask. No, he doesn't have to; he _needs_ to. "Where is this all coming from, Ino?"

"Just... been... doing some thinking."

"About?" Shikamaru pushes on, an amused smile grazing his lips. This was just too much fun. The way she was blushing; the way she was avoiding his eyes and kept twirling the thread around fingers. Her cheeks reddened even more causing more amusement to grow within him, that is, until he comes to a realization. "Let me guess," He holds his chin and looks up in false wonder, "Sasuke." It's more of a dry statement rather than a question.

"Um, sure." He fails to notice how her eyes dart around awkwardly and how the red in cheeks lessens.

"Right," he sighs, his amusement doused. That dumbass Sasuke. It's been a little over a year since he became a missing-nin, and since Naruto left for training with his new master, Jiraiya. Sasuke was really stupid, though. He had so many people here for him, he had so many girls' hearts, including Ino's, and he never acknowledged _any_ of them. Naruto was so hurt and it just made Shikamaru so mad, but it was out of his hands. For now, at least.

He had to admit that something good did come from Sasuke's leaving. Him and Ino had gotten closer in the last year. Hopefully, nothing would change.

"Sooo," she sings out finally looking up at him, her blush now gone, as she unties the scroll she had been messing with, "why isn't there anything written about kissing?"

He exhales in relief because now she's acting normal, but there's this clenching feeling in the pit of his stomach. "Because," he wonders out loud, squeezing the book in his hand, as he looks up in thought. Why didn't they have anything written on those types of subjects? "Maybe because you have to experience those kinds of things first hand to know how to do them. It's like fighting or cooking. You can't read about something and expect to know how to do it right off the bat. You have to experience it yourself in order to know how and what to do and then you have to keep at it if you want to get any better."

Ino tilts her head to the side taking in all the information he's given her. "So what you're saying is that I have to kiss someone in order to know how?" Shikamaru rubs his lips together before nodding and opening another book. "Hey, Shikamaru?" Once she has his attention, which is a lift of an eyebrow and a 'hm,' she continues. "Do you know how to kiss?"

He can feel his cheeks redden, but he hides this by looking intently at the book and speaking in a bored tone. "Nope, haven't kissed anyone yet."

"What! But, I always thought that you and that Suna girl—"

"You thought wrong," he deadpans his amusement completely gone.

"I thought you liked her as more than a friend, though!"

"She's older than me."

She scoffs trying to get him to look up from that damned book. It doesn't work. "Age is—"

"Just a number? Yeah, not to me."

"But she likes you!"

"What made you think that?"

"I can tell!"

"I can tell a lot of things, Ino. Doesn't mean I'm always right."

"You _are_ always right."

He smirks, his eyes finally darting to hers before falling back onto the text book. Him tired of being interrogated, he decides to turn the tables. "What about you? Have you had your first kiss yet?" He's pretty sure that she has, just look at her, who wouldn't want to kiss her? But he was about to be proven wrong.

Ino fisted her hands at the ends of her skirt. He just had to ask, didn't he? She mumbles, more like grumbles, a 'no' and that's when he finally looks up from his book staring at her wide-eyed and his jaw dropped because he wasn't expecting that. He literally almost falls out of his chair from the sharp movement he made due to his shock. "What?" He chokes out. She doesn't respond; she simply continues tracing her finger over the bandages wrapped around one of her legs. "But, I always thought—"

"You thought wrong," She snaps sharply remembering him when he said that moments ago. She thinks of glaring at him, but simply looks away from his shocked face. It actually kind of hurts that he even thought she would have the tiniest amount of experience.

It's takes a couple of seconds for Shikamaru to realize how serious she is. "You seriously haven't had your first kiss?"

"Yes, Shikamaru, I'm serious. I would have told you."

"Oh," he whispers seeing that she was somewhat hurt. How he hurt her, he'll never know. She doesn't say anything and continues staring down at her lap, so he has to apologize. Anything to keep the woman from being mad at him. "I'm sorry." He offers a small smile, but she scoffs, rolls her eyes, and unravels another scroll. He eyes her for a moment, she's deep in thought holding a pencil between her lips as she reads the text in front of her, before he turns back to his book. He does feel bad for hurting her feelings, though.

"We should learn," she whispers looking to the side after a moment. She can already feel the heat rising to her cheeks.

His eyes widen for a second, his breath hitching in his throat, hoping that this isn't one of her half-assed ideas, "Learn what?"

"How to kiss."

She's blushing again, she's giving him a nervous smile, and he doesn't want to believe that _that_ left her mouth. Shikamaru rubs his temple trying not to snap. "And how do you suppose we do that?"

"By practicing."

"On?"

"Duh! On each other! What did you think? On a teddy bear," she covers her hand over her mouth giggling, her blush never dying down.

He gulps, immediately looking down trying to avoid her eyes. "No," he deadpans.

"What! No?" She shrieks. "Please?" She folds her hands in pleading state.

"_No_, Ino."

"But why? We're almost fourteen years old and we should already know—"

"Pig, I _am_ fourteen and you're about to turn—"

"So you should already know how to kiss you idiot!" She continued to pester on much to his displeasure. "Don't you want to know how it feels like? Aren't you the least bit curious?" She asks with huge wide eyes intriguing him even more, not that he'd admit it.

"I already told you. _N__o_."

"But wouldn't it be a great birthday present, Shika," oh, so now she's pulling the Shika-card, hell to the no. "And if not for your birthday, then do it for me! I mean, my birthday is tomorrow, so—"

"So no."

She huffs in a melodramatic fashion, throws herself in her chair, folds her arms over her chest, and rolls her piercing blue eyes at him. "Fuck you."

He flashes her a smile trying to get on her nerves even more. "What time?"

"So you'd fuck me, but you wouldn't kiss me?"

_That _was not what Shikamaru was hoping for.

"It was a joke!"

"Yeah, well it made you sound like a dumbass."

"You're the dumbass here, Ino."

"It's just 'cause I'm blonde, isn't it?"

"_Yes_, Ino, because I'm the type to be stereotypical."

"Don't be sarcastic with me, pineapple head!"

He waves her off, sticking his nose in another book, and hiding the heat that had someway risen to his cheeks during the conversation. Hopefully she hasn't noticed because he will not admit in his whole entire well-being that he has been thinking about kissing her for the longest time. He won't even dare to admit that he is thinking about saying yes to her proposition. Like he mentioned earlier, who wouldn't want to kiss her? She's beautiful, she's confident, she knows how to make you laugh, and she has the most softest looking lips, and _stop it, Shikamaru, you're over-thinking again, _he has to tell himself in order to stop his thoughts.

He just can't stop thinking back to the offer she made earlier. Would it be so bad if he wanted to press his lips to hers? It also wouldn't be so bad that it'd be her who takes his first kiss _and_ the fact that he'd be her first kiss, too? Bonus.

_No, _imagine what their parents would say if they found out. He still didn't get why he was so set on not kissing her though. It's just that... What if whatever confusing feelings he has towards her intensified and made him even more confused than he already was whenever he was around her? "Would you be willing to do it," leaves his mouth before he even realizes it. His eyes nearly pop out of his sockets from the shock and he just feels like ramming his head into the few bookshelves that are in the room.

Ino's head snaps up, her eyes sparkling. "You mean you would actually do it?"

Shikamaru presses his palm to his forehead knowing he couldn't take back what he said without her making a big deal about it or having any suspicions. "Yeah."

"Yay!" She cheers, slides across the table(effectively knocking down books, scrolls, and papers in the process) so fast that when she lands in his lap, she knocks the wind out of him.

"Ino!" He has to suck in a few shallow breaths before he can scold her. Shikamaru grabs her thighs to steady her while she rests her hands on his shoulders and shifts herself so that she's straddling his hips, making this all the more awkward. "What do you think you're doing?!"

"So now what," Ino asks checking to make sure that she wouldn't fall. She tries to hide the smile that grows on her lips when she sees the interesting shade of pink that Shikamaru turns.

He groans, grabbing her hands that were now pressed against his chest, and slings them over his shoulders before he rests his hands at the small of her back. "Um, close your eyes," she complies wordlessly, "Then lean in?" She nods and he shuts his eyes and figures he ought to lean in too, but then...

"OW!"

"My cheek!"

"My nose!"

"Well, _your_ nose hurt _my_ cheek!"

"Don't be such a baby! Plus, my nose hurts too!"

"Now who's being a baby?"

"UGH! You're stalling!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Nuh-uh."

Ino groans again, rips Shikamaru's hand from his cheek, and lightly(_and_ hesitantly) presses her lips to his. The shadow manipulator freezes, his grip on her tightening. She squeezes her eyes tighter, waiting for his reaction. Her eyes flutter open when she realizes that he is still frozen. His chocolately eyes look startled and taken back. Ino feels a stirring of uncertainty in the pit of her stomach, until a hand at the base of her back pushing her closer to the male she was sitting on and another hand at the back of her head pulls her from her thoughts.

She pulls her lips away just enough so that she can speak. "Shikamar—"

"Shut _up_." Shikamaru slides his hand down her cheek, Ino's breath hitching against his lips, before meshing their lips together.

It was timid at first—neither knowing exactly what to do— their(surprisingly soft) lips merely brushing against each other. That is, until Shikamaru goes on instinct—deciding that he likes the feeling of Ino's mouth against his— and tilts his head to the side, opening his mouth. He fists her platinum blonde ponytail and runs his tongue out of his mouth, loving the taste of her lips. An unexplainable spark courses through him as he realizes that Ino was still shying away from.

"Ino," Shikamaru's hand is underneath her chin and his lips are brushing against her cheek as he speaks, "Relax," he whispers breathlessly. Just as Ino exhales a shaky breath with half-lidded eyes, he presses his lips to hers, harder this time, trying to get her mouth open, forcing her to bite back any remark she was going to say. When Shikamaru hadn't succeeded, he nipped at her lip, emitting a whimper, gaining access inside Ino's mouth. As he runs his tongue into Ino's mouth, Shikamaru presses his body even closer to the blonde's body eliciting a sharp intake of breath from the day younger girl. Ino just tasted so good. He couldn't get enough of Ino's wet mouth. He just couldn't stop himself from sweeping his tongue over every inch of his best friend's mouth.

_Best friend_, Shikamaru thought with distaste. Snapping one eye open, he observed Ino's flushed face. She was just so beautiful.

And then Ino's pushing him away, her back slamming into the edge of the table as her hands fly over her flushed cheeks, covering her tasty mouth. Shikamaru has to rest his hands on her hips to keep her from falling. "Ar-are you sure this is your first kiss?" She squeaks out, her cheeks reddening even more at the feel of his hands on her hips, remembering how good he tasted, how he was overpowering her, just how amazing and shy he was making her feel, and just how right this all felt.

Shikamaru grunts a little, annoyed at the interruption. "Why would a lie about something like that?"

"Be-because! This is all moving a little... too fast."

"It was your idea!"

"Yeah! An idea _you _gave me! Plus, I didn't think we'd go that fast," She defends meekly.

"Things went fast the moment you jumped onto my lap."

"I thought it would get to the point!"

"_Oh, it_ got to the point alright."

"I didn't expect us to get that far, okay!"

Shikamaru stops himself from knocking the girl upside the head as he groans and throws his head back making Ino feel even more awkward, sitting on him. "I don't see where you're getting at; it's just a kiss!"

"No! It's not! It's a bunch of kisses... an-and there's tongue..." she pauses trying to come up with a way to explain what he's doing to her and trying to figure out a way to steady her breathing and slow her racing heart, all the while resting a hand over her heart. "And you're making me feel like my heart is going to explode!"

"You _are _a blonde."

She fists the collar of his mesh shirt, glaring down at him. "Bum!"

"Pig!"

"_Lazy _bum!"

"_Troublesome _pig!"

"Ughhh! I hate you!"

Shikamaru hooks his arms underneath Ino's knees flashing a smirk. "I hate you, too."

"Huh?" Ino breaths out with uncertainty. Shikamaru stands as he hoists her up, knocking the chair down in the process, and fearing the worse, she wraps her legs around his waist and clings onto him, burying her face into Shikamaru's shoulder. He sits her on the table, not even making the effort to remove her clinging body from his. Ino hesitantly pulls away from the comfort of his shoulder to stare at him questioningly and his hands find her wrists, worried that she'll push him away again. Realizing just how close they are, Ino's legs wrapped around his wait, Shikamaru towering over her, their noses brushing against each, all the other has to do is tilt their head to the side and their lips will be together again. Their eyes stay glued to each other, searching for something. "Shikamaru," Ino whispers and that's all it takes for Shikamaru to attack her lips again and this time, Ino kisses him back just as quickly, parting her lips invitingly as Shikamaru takes the opportunity to explore her mouth again. Ino couldn't help but wonder if they were still friends as the older boy pressed his body against hers trying to find ways for them to be even closer and as he pressed his hand on her bandaged stomach, with the slightest touch, lowering her down to her back onto the table, climbing on top of her. Ino found her eyes fluttering open, for a moment, loving the way she was making him blush with one thought on her mind. _Are we still friends? _

_No, friends don't do these kinds of things_, Shikamaru thinks, shifting so that he was straddling her hips. _What's going to happen after this is all over? _He can't help but wonder not wanting their friendship to be ruined. As she wraps her arms around his neck, pulling him closer, he waves off the thought. For once, Shikamaru tells himself to stop thinking as she nipples and licks his bottom lip making him lose it. Tongues dueled, breath was exchanged, whimpers and sighs and moans escaped from one mouth to the other.

Shikamaru grows light-headed and, apparently, she does too because she pushes him away again, breathing out a sad 'aw'. Blue meets brown and the only sound in the room is the sound of their quick, shallow pants.

"Ino," he murmurs, licking the small, stinging cut at the corner of his lip that she had caused.

She looked up from fixing her purple skirt that had somehow risen up on her thighs to him.

For the first time that afternoon, Ino couldn't look away from those entrancing eyes. He was just so breathtaking, so, so beautiful. She couldn't believe that he was here all this time and it took her this long to realize it. His hands were pressed onto the table, crinkling papers that were underneath them, on either side of her head. Those brown eyes stared intently into her own, she figures that whatever truth Shikamaru had been pursuing escapes him no more.

Ino's hands grasp the collar of his shirt cautiously and Shikamaru leans down, lowering his weight onto her, initiating a slow, fervent, and ardent kiss.

* * *

"WHAT THE?!"

Ino gasps and Shikamaru pulls away quickly, the loud smacking of their lips echoing throughout the room, sitting up on her lap. Their master is standing at the door staring at them in shock, almost comically.

After a tense, silent, awkward moment of the two students staring at their teacher in horror, Asuma face-palms not knowing what else to say or do. "I know I gave you busy work while I put together your guys' party, but I didn't expect you two to be making out."

Instead of panicking out an explanation like he _thought_ they would, the birthday-boy turns from his sensei and slams the palm of his hands onto the table on either side of the blonde's head, getting on all fours above her. "See! I told you it was called 'making out!'"

The younger girl props herself on her elbows, getting closer to his face. "No! What we were doing before Asuma-Sensei interrupted us was 'making out!'" Said sensei scoffs. So he was interrupting them now? "The first kiss was supposed to be just that! A kiss! And _you _turned it into something more!"

"Don't turn this all on me! It was _you__r _idea!"

"Yeah! An idea _you_ gave _me_!"

Asuma coughs, watching as their faces inch closer and closer. "Um, hello? Still here you know."

They both sit up this time, Shikamaru on Ino's lap, and Shikamaru tilts his head to the side, giving his trademark of his bored, dumbfounded expression. "Um, Asuma-Sensei? I'm pretty sure that that sign on the door says 'Do not disturb. Ninjas at work.'"

Their sensei stomps on his foot childishly. "Oh, you guys were at work all right!"

"It wasn't anything like that! This was the first time I've ever done something like this!"

"Oi, pig, it's mine, too! Don't pull the victim card!"

"Just come on! Just be lucky I'm not telling your guys' parents." The two students let out a sigh of relief watching as their teacher stomps out of the room muttering something about how his very own students get more action than him.


End file.
